A Second Chance Together
by Peter the Otaku
Summary: Just a little Kanda One-Shot revolving around him and an OC. Placed during Kanda's battle with Skin. Please excuse ant OOCness I didn't notice! Please read ! KandaxOC


Well I decided that this story needed a good edit (After a less then encouraging review). I've decided that maybe this needed some fixing up with a few problems and a little bit more explanation in the text(and for those out there that say the Skin does not state that he is the embodiment of anger please refer to manga ten page 124). I really hope I did okay fixing this up and made a few things clearer. Please tell me what you think. I also tried to squeeze in a bit of irrelevant information about the Oc, I hope you'll forgive me for that!

* * *

Exorcists: Those chosen by the gods… They exist to destroy the ominous evils that rise from the darkness.

At the end of the nineteenth century, mysterious things started to occur, masked by the fog. Lurking that fog are mechanical demons, known to this generation as Akuma.

Akuma: A machine, a soul and tragedy. Everyone has darkness in their hearts. When a tragedy intensifies the darkness in one's heart, the "creator" appears and creates an Akuma. Akuma wear the skin of the one who brings them back from death, and continue to kill to succeed in "evolution"

Akuma were lamentable creatures, the souls inside trapped to watch what destruction they reap with no control over their actions. Only the "creator", also know as The Millennium Earl, can dictate what the do. He is writing the script of mankind's demise, and it's the exorcists' duty to stop him.  
That was what my master told me many years ago, he also told me of innocence.  
It all started several hundred years ago, after a "cube" was discovered.

To future generations, we are the ones who triumphed over the darkness, and the ones who shall soon meet their end. Yet impending doom waits in the future. Thus, we bring salvation to thee. Here we bring a message…

Inside the cube was a prophecy from an ancient civilization and instructions on the usage of a certain material. It's a material know as "The God Crystal" and it possesses many mysterious powers. It was what I had learned to call innocence. An innocence that has been converted into a weapon is called an "Anti-Akuma weapon" the only weapons known to many that are capable of destroying Akuma and return their lost souls to the afterlife. Each piece of innocence, there are 109 in all, chooses a soldier and those soldiers are known as "Accommodators". Only an Accommodator can wield the power of Innocence.  
My purpose for telling this story, as an Accommodator… as an Exorcist, was so the bookman may have an account of what happened that day. So those later on may know what has happened to me. So future generations of Exorcists may learn from my story. This is where my account begins.  
The end of my life will be coming soon. I can feel it this last battle progresses, the battle I am not apart of. I can hear the clash of metal, and the spark of electricity, blind eyes obscure my vision so I can't even watch as this becomes worse and worse. I would help… I want to help. But see I'm not supposed to be here, I should have gone with the others when he told us to go. But he needs help; I know he does because his time is coming too. Every time he uses his sword, his sword embedded with Innocence, his life force becomes weaker, every time he's injured his own time repairs him at a rate that should not be conceivable.  
Still, this place, "The Ark" as it was called, was home to the clan of "Noah" apparent descendants of the Noah of Noah's ark, depicted in the bible. They were alongside the Earl in his quest, not for world domination but world destruction. He was fighting one of these descendants now. Skin Boric "The embodiment of Noah's anger" was what he had called himself. He had stopped our passage through the Ark in which we had been trapped. Trapped as it crumbled away to leave all inside it in an unsuspended existence between realms. That was they fate of my companions and I. That is unless we found the exit that had been made by the "Embodiment of Noah's Dreams". She was, as far as Allen had told me, a small girl with a fascination for playing with human lives. This "room" was collapsing steadily soon. And if Kanda and I did not escape soon, we would disappear along with this place. Kanda… he had saved me from eternal solitude once, when I was nothing but the keeper of a seal placed long ago by my forefathers. It was only my Innocence that had kept me alive, only my Innocence, which had been passed down for many generations of my family, that had lured the Black Order to save me.  
They needed more of my kind, more Accommodators, to fight in the battle against the Earl and his minions. That was how I met the Japanese man named Kanda. He was cold and harsh, but he had taken care of me, given me a name when I lost my own, trained me until I had a proper mentor and shown me a softer side then what he showed others. That was why I had not left when the others did, because it was my turn to help him now.  
I stood from my place in the sand of the strange room. The bell on my neck jingled as if in anticipation. I think that was when Kanda had first noticed me, he had been too engrossed in the fight to see me before hand. I could at least feel his gaze lock onto my blind eyes for a moment. There was a crash, a loud crash and I knew something had gone awry.  
"Kanda?" I asked softly into the crackle of electricity. That was my first mistake; I had drawn attention to myself and felt large hands grab my small arms. It felt like hundreds of volts of electricity had gone through to my core all in one second. I heard my name, the name he had given me, and heard clearly the bell at my throat as it practically shrieked in disarray. Then the pain was gone and I had become numb. I was still alive, I could still hear and smell, and even taste bitter copper as blood came from my own mouth.  
He was there with me, right beside me. I could sense his cold presence, and the blood lust he had toward the fiend he had thrown away in a moment of adrenalin. His life force was less because of that attack and it made my heart hurt to think he had done such a thing to protect my life.  
To those thinking it is romantic or the ultimate sacrifice to have the one your love, and I admit I do love him, sacrifice his life for your own. You are totally and undeniably wrong. The feeling that took hold of me was overwhelming, and possible the worst feeling I have ever had my body feel.  
It was enough to get me off the ground though. Enough to keep me going until I was sure it was my final end. He was angry though; angry at me for staying when I should have tried to save myself. I knew before he said it.  
"You idiot, I told you to leave!" he snapped and the sound of his loud voice made me wince away. And even if I am blind and don't see the world as others do, I can still cry. It was an unintentional reaction and I'm sure it was certainly one Yuu (that's his first name) Kanda had not been expecting. But now was not the time to consol me as tears leaked down my cheeks. Even I knew that. The "Noah" was not vanquished yet.  
I heard Kanda leave my side and rejoin the battle before our enemy could attack us again. This time though I would join in. I touched the bell around at my neck and felt it pulse with a desire to fight. Slowly it seemed to melt into the palm of my hand becoming a long scythe; a chain dangled at the end and connected to the last chain link was my little bell.  
"Siren call into darkness, sing a sweet goodbye, Innocence activate" I said in a hushed manner. Sweeping the blade through the air I felt the vibrations of the air and heard the position on the enemy. I let instinct do the rest as my weapon whistled through the air creating waves that rippled across the grainy sand and sharp blades of wind swept toward my opponent.  
My Innocence however seemed to have no effect in this state. Not unless I could get within striking distance my enemy, but then, as it happened I needn't have gotten involved anyway. Kanda had already finished him off. At the cost of his own well being.  
I felt my weapon disappear coiling into the collar and bell that was ever present around my neck. I could feel him nearby. I could feel Kanda's presence and his life force. Both of which were weak. Only when he collapsed to his knees next to me was I sure that it was over and that our time had come. Because the exit to this "room" had collapsed and the rest of the "room" was shaking and I could tell it was breaking apart.  
"Rika," he called my name and I reached my hand along the sandy ground trying to find him. I found him and pulled his head into my lap. His hair was long and as such was a bit worse for wear after the battle but still soft.  
"So this is the end?" I asked, my voice sounding foreign to myself. If I was meant to end with him, together…maybe the afterlife would be easier to let go. My friends had survived and he wasn't leaving me behind.  
"Seems so" he said resigned to his fate as his hand reached up touch my cheek softly. "But Rika… I'm glad I'm with you now" There it was, that soft side I mentioned. Oh well if he was happy I was happy. And as the room finally collapsed I thought maybe disappearing into the limbo between dimensions wasn't so bad.

But just as suddenly as we had gone we were back. Still in the same position as before but the "room we were in was whole once again. And so was Kanda for the most part. It seemed that he could heal himself even when suspended between dimensions.  
"We're back?" I asked as he sat up and I assumed he was looking around from the swish of hair that I picked up.  
I guess somehow, someway or another we had been given a second chance at this. At living. This time maybe we could get it right. Maybe this time we could try it out together, because no matter how much he would deny it to everyone else. The harsh cold Yuu Kanda loved me too. I could tell the moment his lips met mine in the instant he realized we had been given this chance together.

* * *

Well that's the end. I hope I did an okay job because I like this fic quite a bit. I would also like to ask that no one flame this. not to be rude but if you didn't like this then how come you made it this far down the page. Creative criticism only please! If you have any questions about the story please let me know! And if Kanda seemed a little OOC sorry about that, this was my first time writing about him in a while.(By the way I may be making an actual KandaxOc story, though perhaps not with the character in this. Let me know what you think!)


End file.
